Greedy, Greedy Tree Friends
Greedy Greedy Tree Friends is the premiere of Season 31 of HTF Fanon. It will involve Pranky pulling the ultimate prank consisting of one million dollars. Roles Starring *Pranky Featuring *Cuddles *Lumpy *Handy *Nutty *Russell *Lifty & Shifty *Splendid *Flippy *Robo Star/20's Robo Star *Superspeed *Trippy *Josh *Sir Gron *Freezy *Gutsy *Pierce *Hoppy *Bulky *Emily & Kit-Kat *Savaughn *Otus *Fiora *Scurvy *Torn *Rip *Hippy *Fatty *Fungus Appearances *Hatchy *Buck and Chuck *Braze *Peppery *Zekey Plot Part 1 Pranky is shown pranking Cuddles when he suddenly gets bored. Then he gets an idea, buys a suitcase, and decides to fill it with cotton and fiber. Then he puts in a sewer and he shouts to everyone that someone threw a million dollars away and everybody, desperate for cash, start running everywhere and searching. Meanwhile, Trippy, Superspeed, Robo Star, Fatty, Josh and Hippy all form a search party in search for the money. Ava, Fiora, Freezy and Emily (with Kit-Kat) form a search party too. Pierce hears this and forms an alliance with Hoppy and Bulky, who decide of a plan to slow them down before searching. Pierce decides to set up a saw trap with a magnet, and hides in the bushes. Trippy, Superspeed, Robo Star, Josh, Fatty and Hippy all enter the scene bickering. just when they were about to break, Robo Star accidentally triggers a line which causes the saw trap to slice open his torso, exposing his circuits, he screams. Trippy, Superspeed, Fatty, Josh and Hippy notice Pierce, Bulky and Hoppy, and engage in a fight. Robo Star instead runs off, only for one of his circuits to snap from a tree branch, causing him to turn into 20's Robo Star. he then laughs evilly as he goes inside a Semi Truck. Gutsy decides to get in his sports car in order to search for the million dollars, and he drives. Meanwhile, Ava, Fiora, Freezy and Emily decide to search the forest, where they are scared by Sir Gron, who rises from his grave upon hearing about the one million dollars, Ava, Fiora and Emily escape, but Freezy and Kit-Kat die of fright. Sir Gron gets confused but continues on his journey. Gutsy is still riding his sports car when suddenly, a case falls on his head. Gutsy picks it up and assumes it is the one million dollars. He cheers happily, only for 20's Robo Star to ram Gutsy with his semi truck, completely smothering Gutsy and his sports car. 20's Robo Star laughs evily and opens the case, only to notice that it is empty, angered, 20's Robo Star stops his semi truck and goes on the search for the real one million dollars. Part 2 Lifty and Shifty are on the search, when a man in a coat calls them into an alley and gives them what appears to be the case. As they leave, the man is revealed to be Pranky, who has taken his prank further. Savaughn and Otus see them drive off with the case and chase after them. Not watching the street, they run over Sir Gron, breaking him apart. With the cops following them, Lifty and Shifty have no choice but drive over a drawbridge. The raccoons land in the ocean and snicker, until an anchor smashes them. Scurvy captures the floating case and hauls it on his ship. Before he could open it, Russell blasts him a cannonball through his face. Hanging onto the drawbridge, Lumpy grabs hold of the case and blows a raspberry at Russell as he is lifted. However, he gets sliced in half when the bridge closes on him. Handy tries grabbing the case, but couldn't due to his nubs. Fungus sprays him in the eyes and takes the case. Rip and Torn then arrive and beat up Fungus. Savaughn and Otus come and taze the fox brothers. In all the commotion, Nutty neaks over and runs off with the case. The drawbridge opens and causes everybody to fall off the middle and land on top of Russell, sinking his ship. Nutty rushes to the candy store, knowing what to spend the money on. Flippy chases him in his car and grabs the case, causing Nutty to get shredded on the road as he drives. This causes Flippy to flip out and run over Buck, Chuck, Braze, Hatchy, and Peppery. However, 20's Robo Star makes Flippy smash into the semi truck. The case lands in the middle of the street. Trippy, Superspeed, Josh, Fatty, Hippy, Pierce, Bulky, Hoppy, Emily, Fiora, Ava, and Sir Gron's head fight over the money. Splendid swipes it from them and tells them about the greedy animals they became. Ashamed, they apologized to each other. Much to their surprise, Splendid flies off kissing the case. 20's Robo Star fires his gun at Splendid's hand and causes him to drop the case. It opens and reveals dirt inside. Everyone is confused until Zekey pops out of the sewers with the real case. He opens it up to reveal the cotton and fiber, and Zekey angrilly tears it apart. Many weeks later, Pranky is at home when he finds out he won the lottery of a million dollars. Zekey breaks in through his window and mauls Pranky to get his lottery ticket. Moral "Greed is the root of all evil." Deaths #Freezy and Kit-Kat die of fright upon seeing Sir Gron rise. #Gutsy was hit by a semi truck. #Lifty and Shifty are crushed by an anchor. #Scurvy is hit through the face by a cannonball. #Lumpy is cut in half by a drawbridge. #Handy, Fungus, Rip, Torn, Savaughn and Otus fall through Russell's ship and drown. #Russell is either crushed or drowned. #Nutty is shredded on the street. #Hatchy, Buck, Chuck, Braze, and Peppery are run over by Flippy. #Flippy smashes into the semi truck. #Pranky is mauled by Zekey over the lottery ticket. Trivia *This is the season 31 premiere of HTF Fanon. *Freezy and Kit-Kat are the first to die in Season 31. *The semi truck that 20's Robo Star drives resembles a black Mack Titan. *It is one of the few times 20's Robo Star does not drive a Ford Model A. *More characters were said to appear, but were removed for plot issues. *This could be the longest episode made so far. On YouTube, it is split in two parts. *This is Braze's first appearance since Wake Up and Smell the Coffee. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 31 Episodes